yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Louise
Stephanie Louise, otherwise known as Kaeyi Dream (born August 21st, 1990) is a good friend of the Yogscast. She is friends with all pretty much the main members of the Yogscast, especially Sparkles*, Parv, Strippin, Sam and Martyn. Kaeyi is currently dating Martyn Littlewood, and has featured in some of his Friday livestreams, as well as both of them appearing in each others vlogs on their vlog channel, InTheLittleDream. Series On-Going KaeyiDream *Wildstar Videos InTheLittleDream *Vlogs *LootCrate Blindfold Challenge On-Hold/Completed KaeyiDream *Beauty Videos InTheLittleDream *Cooking with Kaeyi Canceled Hardware Heaven *Reviews Quotes *"I'm gonna suck your milk" *"Oh, I'm waffling again!" *"Oh my god, It tastes like rainbows!" *"That's a lot of cum" *"Suck it! The marshmallows, I meant" *"Alright, come here, lemme give you head" *"RITUAL! RITUAL!" *"Swedish people are the Canadians of Europe, they're really nice." *"I really liked it when I had meningitis." *"I hate wearing seat belts it makes me feel unsafe" *"Meaty balls" * "Aren't ostriches extinct?" Trivia *Kaeyi has a beauty dedicated channel. *Kaeyi and Martyn Littlewood share a YouTube channel named InTheLittleDream, as well as having their own. They uploaded their first video on 29th November 2013, announcing that they are going to share a vlog channel and that they have moved in together, in a house near YogTowers. *Kaeyi has a YouTube channel and a vlog channel, similar to what Martyn has. *Kaeyi also has a website and forum . *Kaeyi is featured in Area 11's System;Start track on their All The Lights in the Sky album. *Her fans are usually referred to as "Dreamers". *She seems to enjoy Pokemon. Her vlog channel is called 'awildkaeyiappears', a spin on 'A wild ___ appears!' in Pokemon. *She went to Southampton University. *Kaeyi has an account on this wiki: Kaeyidream. *At the end of her MineKart 64 video. She had what looked like a Teutron avatar, but she isn't currently using it for anything else. *Her Birthday is on the 21st of August. She said so on Martyn's Big Friday Livestream on 03/05/13 *Kaeyi used to at HardwareHeaven, and makes game and hardware review videos for their YouTube channel, however, she announced she had resigned from Hardware Heaven due to her health. *Kaeyi has also featured in The Sunday Times. *Kaeyi went to 13 different schools. *Kaeyi has performed on the West End in London. *Kaeyi is 5 foot 7 inches. *Her favourite meals are sushi and tapas. *Her favourite books are the Harry Potter books. *Kaeyi was present at Insomnia 49. *In September 2013, Kaeyi was diagnosed with meningitis. However, Martyn stated that she was using it to her advantage while playing Hearthstone. *Kaeyi has a cat named Pascal, after the chameleon in Tangled. *If Kaeyi was stranded on a desert island, but could request three things, she would have Martyn, the board game 'Monopoly' & a box of Nerds. *Her favourite Ghibli film is Spirited Away. *She thinks that a woodchuck could chuck 4 woods. *Even though her name is Stephanie, nobody has called her by Stephanie in any videos but rather Kaeyi. It was stated in on of Martyn and Kaeyi's ITLD vlogs that Martyn just calls her Kaeyi. *Kaeyi loves Nerds, in all senses of the word. *As told in her 40K subscriber Draw my Life special video, Kaeyi's brother and mum were physically abused by one of her mum's many boyfriends and when Kaeyi told the police, she and her family were put into the Witness Protection Program. However, the place where they were staying during WPP was very near where this man lived and he found out where they had moved too, broke in and assaulted her mother and brother once again. When Kaeyi informed the police of this, they didn't believe her, hence she has "lost faith in the Police force/system" (may have changed however she didn't mention a change in this during said video) and this is also where her mistrustingness of strangers comes from. *Kaeyi first saw Martyn on the 41st epsiode of the TGS Podcast. *At an unknown time during College, Kaeyi contracted a sickness which stopped her then hobby of dancing, led to the break-up of her college boy friend and eventually, forced her to drop out of college early. *Due to Meningitis essentially killing her immune system, Kaeyi contracted a sickness similar to Nerd3 which causes her to tire exetremely easily and become ill very easily due to it continually rendering her immune system useless. *Very few people actually call Kaeyi by her real name of Stephanie, Martyn has stated on one of his Ni No Kuni streams that everyone (including himself) just call her Kaeyi for whatever reason. *She appears to be very good friends with Beckii as shown in the many vlogs on the InTheLittleDream channel that she has featured in. *Kaeyi is a fan of My Little Pony. Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Saplings Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Associates Gallery YOGSCASTKaeyi.png|Kaeyi's Yogscast-style Avatar, by Teutron Pinkaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with pink hair. Blondaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with blond hair. KAEYI.PNG|Kaeyi eating a Munna at Gamescom 2013 KaeyiClown.PNG|Kaeyi as a Doll/Clown for Halloween SyndiDream.PNG|Kaeyi and Tom from The Syndicate Project TheSheBeatles.GIF|Kaeyi with Ann Chirisu, Beckii Cruel and Ashley Marie Makeup.PNG|Kaeyi after Martyn had done her make-up. KaeyiFerazhin2.jpg|A picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. KaeyiFerazhin.jpg|Another picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Saplings Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Associates